yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybernetic Revolution
| romaji_name = Saibanetikku Reboryūshon | ko_name = 사이버 혁명 | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = Saibeo Hyeongmyeong | type = Booster Pack | size = 60 | cover_card = Cyber End Dragon | sneak_peek_card = Embodiment of Apophis | ja_database_id = 1108000 | en_database_id = 11104004 | fr_database_id = 31104004 | de_database_id = 21104004 | it_database_id = 41104004 | pt_database_id = 11104004 | es_database_id = 51103004 | ko_database_id = 71105000 | order_number = 405 | prefix = CRV | fr_prefix = CRV-FR | it_prefix = CRV-IT | pt_prefix = CRV-PT | sp_prefix = CRV-SP | ae_prefix = CRV-AE | vendor_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = August 6, 2005 | eu_sneak_peek = | fr_sneak_peek = | de_sneak_peek = | it_sneak_peek = | pt_sneak_peek = | sp_sneak_peek = | jp_release_date = May 26, 2005 | ae_release_date = | kr_release_date = February 5, 2007 | na_release_date = August 17, 2005 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr_release_date = August 6, 2005 | de_release_date = August 1, 2005 | it_release_date = August 6, 2005 | pt_release_date = August 1, 2005 | sp_release_date = August 6, 2005 | prev = The Lost Millennium | next = Elemental Energy }} Cybernetic Revolution is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the fifth Booster Pack in the OCG Series 4. This set has been printed in the TCG in English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish and in the OCG in Japanese, Asian-English and Korean. This is the last set to be printed in Portuguese, until Cosmo Blazer, which was released over seven years later. Its main focus is cards used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series. More specifically, the Machine-Type monsters used by Zane and Syrus Truesdale, including "Cyber Dragon" cards and the "roid" archetype. Breakdown In the Japanese version, each pack contains 5 cards and each box contains 30 packs. In the TCG and Asian-English versions, each pack contains 9 cards and each box contains 24 packs. The Japanese set contains 60 cards in total or 75 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 11 Ultimate Rares * 4 Ultra Rares * 7 Super Rares * 14 Rares * 35 Commons * 5 Normal Parallel Rares The TCG, Asian-English and Korean version contains 60 cards in total or 85 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 25 Ultimate Rares * 4 Ultra Rares * 7 Super Rares * 14 Rares * 35 Commons Galleries CRV-BoosterEN.jpg | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CRV-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CRV-BoosterDE.jpg | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CRV-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CRV-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition CRV-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition CRV-BoosterJP.jpg | Japanese Unlimited Edition CRV-BoosterAE.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition CRV-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * db.yugioh-card.com Cybernetic Revolution * db.yugioh-card.com Cybernetic Revolution * entertainment.upperdeck.com Cybernetic Revolution * konami-asia.com Cybernetic Revolution - Asian-English * konami-asia.com Cybernetic Revolution - Japanese * yugioh.co.kr Booster Packs Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs